Sometimes Trouble
by Maesdream
Summary: After a battle things get a little heated between Maka and her Scythe... literally. SoulxMaka oneshot. Warning for lemon... see summary for full disclaimer


Written for the Soul Eater Kink Meme over at LiveJournal. In case you're still considering plunging in, even after that warning, here's the original prompt:

"Soul x Maka  
Masturbation, with Soul in Scythe form"

You've been fairly warned, so please consider carefully before proceeding, as this is clearly rated M for a reason.

Oh, and this is set a few years after the current time.

* * *

_I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters therein..._

* * *

**Sometimes Trouble**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

She hadn't meant for it to happen.

At least, looking back, that's what she would always tell herself.

It hadn't been a particularly difficult soul retrieval mission. All things considered, it had gone just fine, though it probably would have been even more efficient if she hadn't been so distracted these last few months. Of course, that in of itself was the reason it had even happened at all.

The Weapon and Meister had followed the kisshin egg to the edge of town, where the buildings thinned and then ended and a dark forest of scrawny black trees began.

Of course she had hoped it wouldn't lead them in there.

Of course it did.

But like good Shibusen students, they pursued and after a short but intense battle the glowing purple egg was floating; a single spot of light in the midst of the inky black forest.

One knee resting on the ground with her opposite leg bent Maka paused to catch her breath. And quickly lost it again at the sharp pulse of arousal that exploded throughout her body. Caught more than a little off guard, she let out a slight moan. Without realizing it, she had positioned her legs on either side of Scythe-Soul and the cool metal had brushed against her heated core.

Acting completely on instinct she shifted her hips forward ever so slightly, savoring another delicious jolt of pleasure before realizing exactly what it was she was doing. With a strangled cry, she dropped him, not sure what to say, and completely distracted by the pulsing between her thighs.

"Ah, Soul…"

His figure appeared in the reflective blade, looking distinctly out of breath and slightly flushed. Even during a difficult battle it would be unusual for the strong Weapon to be so flustered. She sent out a tentative probe through their soul link and was astounded by the surge of arousal she sensed radiating from the scythe.

"Don't stop on my account," he managed to get out, his voice sounding oddly tight.

It must have been something in the midnight air, for she did as he asked, picking up the smooth handle and placing it back between her legs.

More embarrassed now that her actions were undeniably intentional, she shut her eyes and positioned the metal closer to her center. Taking a quick breath, she arched her back, letting the smooth steel slide over her most intimate places, her own moisture smoothing the ride. She heard Soul moan, but it was a distant sound, so entranced was she by the sensations rippling through her body.

"Maka... take them off," he commanded.

Startled, she realized he meant her panties… but that would be – she hesitated momentarily before imagining the cool metal touching her – and then wasted no time slipping the scrap of fabric down her legs.

On both knees now, she wrapped her legs around him tightly, her soaking wet core pressed intimately against the metal. Mindless of everything else except pleasure, she ground herself up and down, forgetting how dirty her knees were getting or the fact that was now panting quite loudly.

Clenching her teeth, she moaned as her clit pinched up against him, blinding her with the sensation, yet leaving her wanting so much more. Figuring he wouldn't mind since they'd already done this much, she shifted so that her legs were stretched out in front of her, leaning back into the mossy undergrowth.

With only a slight adjustment, the tip of his handle was pressed against her slick opening. She heard him hiss a sharp intake of breath as she smoothly slid him inside.

"Gods, Maka," Soul groaned quietly.

She let out a shuddering breath, the foreign feeling quickly replaced with heated waves of euphoria.

With subtle movements, she slid him in and out, her juices quickly coating the handle and sliding down the shaft. She felt her legs start to shake as her entire body tensed up, waiting, reaching, struggling for completion. Deep in the part of her mind that was connected to Soul she sensed excitement matching her own, telling her, begging her, without using words, not to stop.

As she moved her arm faster, her back began to arch completely off the ground as her hips jolted repeatedly of their own accord. A fine sheen of sweat had coated her body, partly from the warm night air but primarily from her own exertions. Then finally, when she thought that she would surely lose her mind, her knees shook violently and the pleasure exploded deep within her, spreading in glorious waves as she rode them out with Soul lodged tightly inside.

Spent, she collapsed back on the ground, allowing Soul's handle to slowly slide out of her. Moisture spread down her thighs and onto the already slick scythe.

With a blinding flash, he appeared in his human form, face flushed bright crimson and his hair looking even more disheveled than usual. Crimson eyes swept appreciatively over her prone form, noting with particular interest her parted legs and the way her top three buttons of her blouse were undone, revealing the curves that had begun to fill out recently.

She moved to get up and also adjust her skirt, having caught a glimpse of green panties off to the side. But Soul stopped her, pinning her arm back on the ground as he knelt over her.

Embarrassment reaching an all-time high, she wanted to offer an explanation, or apology, though she wasn't sure which one - if either - was appropriate. "Soul, I-"

"I'd say it's my turn now."

She flushed an even deeper shade of fuchsia, "Soul, you know I don't have a weapon form," she muttered, still having some difficulty meeting his eyes.

His eyes roved over her again before pinning her with an intense gaze, "I'm sure we'll think of something."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

Comments are love - I'm always curious to know what you think!

Of course, if you don't like the Kink... well don't say I didn't warn you ;D


End file.
